Lo que me preocupa
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Es de noche, posiblemente la más oscura para él. Una tercera despedida es inminente. La vida le ha quitado muchas cosas pero también le ha regresado otras que son valiosas, una de ellas es su hija. La mira y sabe que aunque la ama debe ir de misión. ONE SHOT. ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS PADRES! (Al menos en México es hoy)


_Lo que me preocupa_

* * *

\- ONE SHOT -

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría.

Atención: el contenido podría generar un posible spoiler para quién no ha leído el manga 700 y Naruto Gaiden.

Sin más por el momento, deseo que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

¿Quién lo diría?

Cuando era un niño su padre siempre lo hacía un lado por no considerarlo como su hermano.

Su hermano… la herida todavía dolía pero debía seguir adelante, los demonios de su pasado debían haber quedado atrás. Siempre que pensaba más allá lo atacaban, aquellos pensamientos de años atrás, cuando vagaba por el mundo en busca de la venganza.

Sed de muerte y venganza.

Al final se quedó sin nada, sin embargo tres personas siempre estuvieron en vida ahí para él, esperando a que sentara cabeza.

El primero era su maestro, a quién al principio consideraba un estorbo , una persona que según él no lo conocía y que desde luego no sabía como se sentía al haber perdido a toda su familia. Lo que Sasuke Uchiha no sabía es que Kakashi Hatake entendía bien el sentimiento de la perdida y el odio.

Naruto, su eterno rival, amigo y hermano. Tan diferentes. A la gente le costaba reconocer que ambos tenían un lazo que los unía, ¿en qué mundo la luz y la oscuridad se mezclaban? Pues la explicación era obvia: donde hay luz debe haber oscuridad.

Y no por menos importante, Sakura Haruno. La chiquilla de cabello rosa que siempre estaba detrás de él en sus años de Academia. Con el tiempo "esa niña" creció y se superó mental y físicamente para no ver sus espaldas, quería protegerlos y luchar a la par, no ser protegida y menospreciada. ¡No quería sentirse más como un estorbo!

Ahora, ¿quién diría que su vida se compondría?

Cuando se despidió de Sakura, por segunda vez, algo en su interior se derritió. Una barrera que se había puesto desde que vio a su hermano con la katana manchada de sangre.

Sí. Sasuke Uchiha tenía miedo de volver a querer a las personas para perderlas.

Tuvo debates internos, y en esas confusiones estuvo a punto de perderla por sus inestabilidades. Tan cambiante y seco. La gente diría que ella y él simplemente no congeniaban, ella tan social y llena de vida – y por supuesto – impulsiva hasta la médula.

¿Y qué era exactamente él?

Pues bien, era una especie de persona en proceso de formación social. Carente de demostrar emociones. Podía estar irradiando felicidad pero para los demás él siempre mostraría un intento de sonrisa en forma recta y sus ojos entrecerrados.

Pero a Sakura no le importaba.

Y tampoco le importó que, cuando nació su hija él no lloró como lo hizo Naruto.

Ni tampoco gritó a los cuatro vientos que era padre.

Pero eso no importaba, por que ella estaba segura que Sasuke quería a esa niña tanto como él a ella.

Sin embargo, no todo es eterno.

Sasuke mira a la pequeña niña de dos años que comienza a dar sus primeros pasos, es una copia femenina de él. Quizá su rostro es como el de su madre, de hecho frunce el ceño como ella. Mas las demás expresiones como el enojo son idénticas a las de él.

Ambos se esfuerzan para que a la pequeña Sarada no le falte nada. El más preocupado es el padre. ¿Qué podría aprender su hija de él? Él no era un hombre de moral, en la aldea seguían dedicándole miradas de odio y es que nadie olvidaba que en algún tiempo fue un desertor que se marchó para ayudar a Orochimaru.

Eso sería quizá una cicatriz con la que tendría que aprender a vivir por el resto de sus días.

Y ahora que su hija crecía tenía más miedo que nunca. En ocasiones no podía mirarla a los ojos, ni tampoco le dedicaba cuentos ni nada de esas cosas que para su gusto eran demasiado estúpidas.

Sin embargo, a Sarada le brillaban sus ojos cuando él llegaba de una misión. Abrazaba su pierna como si con ello se le fuera la vida entera.

Quería estar con él, no importando a donde fuera. Lo seguiría hasta el último rincón del universo.

¿Cómo podría decirle a su hija que no se volverían a ver hasta muchos después?

La guerra había finalizado, eso era un hecho. Pero la realidad era que un enemigo poderoso se acercaba y si no actuaban habría consecuencias graves.

Sería una catástrofe que después de seis años una nueva guerra estallará. La gente no se recuperaba de las heridas todavía y de hecho nunca lo harían.

Sakura notó la preocupación de su marido y rozó su mano. Sabía de antemano que él no era muy fanático de las muestras de cariño, más bien era de los hombres que demostraban todo con una sola mirada.

Para ella, eso era suficiente.

No era resignarse, simplemente esa era la naturaleza de un Uchiha.

La noche era oscura, quizá más que otros días o al menos así la veía Sasuke.

Sarada dormía en su cama, acurrucada a un peluche en forma de conejo que él mismo le había comprado pero que no le entregó en persona, sino que lo hizo su madre.

Y es que la manera de demostrar amor de los Uchiha es cuidar a los suyos desde las sombras. Sin muchas palabras. Sino como un ojo espía que sabes que está a donde quiera que vayas y que te protegerá de cualquier peligro.

– Te irás –dijo Sakura rompiendo la atmósfera de tensión.

Sasuke asintió, ella lo sabía.

Los dos lo sabían.

Era un hecho que no podía cambiarse. Él mismo se ofreció a ir a la misión, no podía asegurar que regresaría la siguiente semana, ni mucho menos el siguiente mes. Nada era seguro, incluso su vida corría peligro y no existía la certeza de que regresara vivo.

Mas debía intentarlo, lo haría como una muestra de agradecimiento a la Aldea que le quitó y le regresó todo lo que tenía.

Le arrebató a sus padres, tíos, primos e incluso y de forma indirecta a su amado hermano.

Dicen que cuando la vida te quita algo es por que te pondrá nuevas cosas. Precisamente eso fue lo que le pasó ya que ahora podía presumir de tener a una esposa que valía la pena, una mujer que aunque pareciera masoquista lo amó con sus defectos y su manera de ser tan cambiante. Y a su hija, el símbolo del amor que se tienen.

Algo en su corazón se quiebra, un poco o mucho tal vez.

Toca la frente de su Sakura y le da un golpecito con su dedo índice, tal como su hermano lo hacía en antaño.

– Volveré a casa pronto – le susurró. No quería perturbar el sueño de su hija.

Los ojos jade de Sakura se tornan vidriosos. Odia las despedidas.

¿Podrá soportar una tercera?

La primera fue en aquella banca, los pronósticos de que Sasuke regresaran eran pocos, sin embargo ninguno de los del Equipo siete se rindió.

La segunda, fue un viaje de redención del que ella tenía la esperanza de que él sanara un poco su corazón, y esta ocasión en donde él se despedía con una razón justa.

Buscar al nuevo enemigo que prometía traer dolores de cabeza.

– No tardes mucho, ¿sí?

Sasuke suspiró.

–No prometo nada.

– Ya sé pero… por favor, recuérdanos siempre. ¿Lo harás?

– Lo haré – contestó de forma serena.

– Espero que ella entienda que te vas por una misión importante…

– Es una Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, y a Sakura se le derritió el corazón.

– Claro, debí suponerlo.

– Estaré aquí tan pronto como pueda, cuida de ella Sakura.

– No hace falta decirlo, Sasuke.

– Yo… no soy un buen padre, ¿cierto?

– ¡Lo eres! ¿Quién dijo que no?

– ¿Qué clase de padre se va de misión en la noche para no ver que su hija le pide que no se vaya?

– Sabemos que lo haces por la aldea, por nosotros. Tú lo has dicho Sasuke, ella es una Uchiha, entenderá después los motivos.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Caminó hacia la cama de su hija y le susurró a su oído.

– Nos vemos Sarada, cuida de mamá. No olvides que… –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ¿cómo decir esa palabra? ¡Es qué era tan difícil! – te amo.

La puerta se cerró.

Ya no había marcha atrás…

* * *

 **N/A** Bueno, pues aquí en México es día del padre y dije ¿por qué no? así que puse música, me relajé y puse mi cabeza a recrear una pequeña imagen para representar un poquito los sentimientos de Sasuke. Deseo que tengan un excelente día e inicio de semana. Para más novedades, visiten la página de Tamahara Chan en facebook la cual es mía.

¡Saludos!

¿Review?


End file.
